Battle in Between
by Virtex
Summary: My first attempt at GW fanfiction, about a battle in between Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz. I will not post the second part if I don't get reviews for this one.
1. Battle in Between Part 1

  
Gundam Wing is a copyright of Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi. This fanfic   
is written purely for entertainment-I'm not trying to steal ideas!  
  
GW: Battle in Between   
  
By Virtex  
  
With Zechs Marquees and Treize Khushrenada eliminated, it appears that peace has   
finally been established between Earth and the colonies. The five Gundam pilots head   
back to Earth, hiding their Gundams, figuring that they would no longer be needed.   
**  
Chang Wufei was sitting in his usual spot in the placid forest, doing what could be called   
meditating. Everything was so calm in the forest. A few meters away was the Altron   
Gundam, hidden under a camouflaged tarp.   
  
The sharp crack of a laser rifle broke the silence. Wufei felt the heat of the laser go by   
his ear and spun around quickly, drawing a 10mm pistol.   
  
" Come out, sniper!" He said.   
  
He scanned the forest and saw nothing unusual. With technology these days a sniper   
could be accurate from up to 5000 meters.   
  
Suddenly, there were several more shots being fired at him. Wufei ran for cover behind   
the Altron, green laser bolts flying everywhere. He ducked behind the foot and looked   
around the jungle.   
  
He could try to make his way into the cockpit, but that would just make him a sitting   
duck. He was trapped. If he tried to run, he'd only die tired.   
  
Wufei cursed to himself. He had to get into the cockpit somehow.   
  
Half a world away Quatre Winner sat in his palace. After the war, Quatre was declared "   
Prince of the Desert" and received his own palace, guards, royal service, everything. Of   
course, being the kind person that he was, he ordered only the guards to be in the   
palace at all times and insisted that he worked in the huge greenhouse, made his own   
food, tended to the stables, etc.   
  
Quatre looked at his watch. It was time for lunch. He walked into the kitchen, nodding   
past the guards. He fixed something for himself, deciding he would eat in the courtyard   
on this beautiful day.   
  
" I'm going outside to eat lunch." He said to his men as he left the kitchen. He   
remembered he had left his key on the thrown and walked back into the court.   
  
The court had several pretty murals painted on the walls and five columns running down   
the sides on the left and right, leaving a big empty space in the center. His thrown was at   
the very back at the top of a few steps.   
  
Quatre jogged up the steps and grabbed the key off the thrown arm. Outside the door he   
heard a strange noise. It sounded like a sword being drawn.   
  
A gunfight broke out outside the door. It was short. Five, maybe ten rounds were fired   
then there was a disgusting slicing noise, ripping noise. All of this happened in about   
fifteen seconds.   
  
Quatre stared at the giant double doors of his court in fear. Someone or some thing was   
out there waiting for him. He didn't have a gun, either.   
  
One of the doors creaked open. A guard stumbled in, holding his stomach. Blood was   
leaking out through his fingers. He was mumbling something, which Quatre could hear   
as he got closer.  
  
" Gh...ghost....it's a ghost...." The guard fell on the ground a couple feet before the   
thrown, red forming in a puddle under him.   
  
Quatre was afraid and sad at the same time. Most of his guards had a family and kids.   
Those poor men.  
  
" I'm sorry." Quatre whispered to the dead soldier and removed his pistol. It had a full   
clip. The man hadn't even fired one round.   
  
The doors to his court exploded in a whirl of wood and metal, sending shrapnel   
everywhere. Quatre jumped behind one of the pillars on the left side of the room.   
  
He stole a peek around the column and saw a ninja of some sort standing in the center   
of the court. It was six feet tall, dressed in all black. It didn't look human, as there were   
machine parts covering the body. A katana almost as long as it was tall was in its hands.   
The face was covered up, save for the eyes.   
  
Quatre gulped. That ninja thing had made it past every set of guards in his palace. That   
was at least thirty men. How horrible.   
  
Somehow he had to make it past that thing.   
  
Since it was the only place not covered by some sort of mechanism, he would have to   
shoot the ninja in the eyes. That was the only way. He doubted it would surrender, and   
the second he would spend asking it to surrender would just give it more time to kill him.   
  
He took a deep breath, letting it out quietly. He checked the safety on his gun, cocked it,   
and prepared.   
  
Quatre lunged out of his hiding spot, landing and shooting once. The ninja didn't even   
flinch. It swung the long katana, knocking the bullet away.   
  
Quatre fired again.   
  
It deflected the shot.   
  
The ninja seemingly disappeared. It was running for Quatre, moving so fast that his eyes   
couldn't see it.   
  
Quatre squeezed off 12 more rounds in the fifteen round clip. All of them bounced away,   
so he knew he was hitting something. He fired the last shot and the ninja stopped dead   
in its tracks, head swung back from the impact of the bullet. It dropped heavily to the   
floor and didn't move.   
Trowa Barton stood over the dead sniper's body. He was still dressed in his circus   
uniform. Whoever it was had tried to shoot him during practice. Oh well, he was dead   
now. The question was: Who would want to kill him? He searched the body for any signs   
of affiliation and found none. This was strange.   
Heero Yuy had also been targeted for murder. His assassin had burst into his room in   
the middle of the night with a laser-sighted gun. Heero had quickly disposed of the man,   
simply shooting him with the pistol he kept under his bed. Somebody obviously wanted   
the Gundam pilots dead, but who?   
Duo Maxwell's assassin had met a more unfortunate death. Duo was working at his   
salvage yard when he saw the sniper ahead of time, sitting on a pile of various parts.   
Duo immediately brought a crane over to the pile and dropped a large piece of metal on   
the man.   
As for Wufei, he waited until night came, hiding behind his Gundam. He had the patience   
to wait for days if he needed to. He figured this badly trained sniper didn't.   
He was right. Around 10:00 he heard leaves crunching nearby. He stayed completely   
still until the man turned the corner. Wufei fired once, hitting the man right in the heart.   
As soon as Quatre was sure the ninja thing was dead, he called up Trowa.   
  
" Quatre, is that you?"   
  
What Quatre blurted out Trowa could hardly understand.   
  
" Slow down. You're in shock. Somebody tried to kill you?"   
  
" Yeah it was some sort of ninja thing."   
  
" Somebody tried to kill me too, but it was just a sniper."   
  
" Somebody tried to kill you too? I wonder if somebody wants all of us Gundam pilots   
dead."   
  
" I don't know, but we should call the others to see if they've been attacked."   
  
" What do I do? I'm here all alone. All of my guards are dead."   
  
" Listen, just stay there. I'll call you back and we'll all meet somewhere. Stay calm." With   
that, Trowa hung up abruptly. He managed to contact Duo, Heero, and Wufei. They   
agreed to meet with their Gundams at Quatre's palace. Under the palace was a series of   
tunnels and a warroom. That would be the safest place to meet for now.   
  
Trowa told Quatre that everyone was on their way. With that, he told his troupe that he   
was leaving. He took his Gundam and left for the Middle East.   
Wufei had reached Quatre's palace first. He noticed that the front doors were destroyed.   
He walked in, reaching for his pistol and nearly gagging when he saw what had   
happened.   
" Quatre? Are you there, Quatre? What happened here?" Dead bodies were sprawled all   
over the place. Blood had stained the walls. Numerous bullet shells littered the ground.   
  
Wufei began to look around. He knew that Quatre had been attacked, as the other   
Gundam pilots, but with what. A sniper couldn't do such damage. He entered a library,   
shouting for Quatre.   
  
A bookcase flew open. " Wufei!" Quatre came running out. " Somebody's finally here."   
  
" What happened here?"   
  
" It was horrible. This ninja thing attacked me. It killed all of my guards. Those poor men.   
They all had a family." Quatre looked as if he was about to cry. " I couldn't really do   
anything to clean things up: I didn't have the heart to. I just went into the war room and   
waited for someone to get here."   
  
" I wonder why whoever wants us dead sent a ninja after you and just a normal man   
after me."   
  
" You didn't get attacked by a ninja?"   
  
" No. Where is it, anyway? Are you sure you killed it?"  
  
" Yeah, it's right this way." Quatre lead Wufei down the hall, averting his eyes from the   
horrific scenes all around them. He stepped past the doors of the court and froze.   
  
" Where is it?" Wufei asked.   
  
" It was right here."   
  
Wufei and Quatre exchanged nervous glances.   
  
" If that thing make it past thirty guards and all we have are pistols, we're in trouble."   
  
" There are some heavier weapons in the war room." Quatre said.  
  
Wufei had already started running back there. " Wufei wait for me!"   
  
Suddenly Quatre heard gunfire. Wufei was standing at the doorway to the library firing   
off rounds from his pistol. He dived out of the way and a huge slash appeared in the wall   
behind him. The ninja materialized in the hallway.   
  
" How...how did it survive that shot?" Quatre wondered.   
  
Wufei backed away, furiously trying to slap a new clip in.   
  
" Shoot damn it! Quatre shoot!"   
Quatre raised his gun up and pulled the trigger.   
Click. Click.   
  
" I...I'm outta ammo."   
  
Wufei cursed. He managed to slam the magazine into his 10mm pistol and looked up to   
see the ninja getting ready to charge.   
  
" Shoot for the eyes!" Quatre cried.   
  
Wufei didn't have time to aim. The ninja dematerialized again as he broke into a run.   
  
" Aaaaaaaghhh!" Wufei screamed and unloaded. The pistol went dry in a matter of   
seconds. Saying a few more choice words he threw it into the ninja's face.   
  
He cringed in wait for the sword to slice him open, but all he felt was a swish of air. He   
heard fire coming from the other end of the hall. The ninja came into view again, falling   
to its knees and eventually collapsing to the floor.   
  
Duo was standing at the end of the hallway, smoking weapon in hand.   
  
" Looks like I missed the party." He commented, gazing around at the battlefield of a   
corridor.   
  
Wufei turned to the ninja on the floor, the back and head full of 10mm holes. It had to be   
dead.   
  
" Thanks, Duo." Wufei said.   
  
" Heh, no prob. Its good to see you guys again." They shook hands.   
  
" So, Quatre, this thing did all this to your guards?"   
  
Quatre nodded sadly. " Wufei tells me that he didn't have something like this attack him.   
How about you?"   
  
" Nope. My guy was a plain old sniper, trying to shoot me in broad daylight. My guess is   
that they sent in this...ninja to take care of your heavily guarded castle."   
  
" You're probably right." Wufei agreed. " But who is 'they'?"   
  
Duo knelt next to the ninja. " We'll find out." He searched it for any signs of affiliation.   
Like Trowa with his assassin, he came up empty-handed.   
  
" Now what?" Quatre asked.   
  
" I say we wait until the others get here to go into the war room and discuss anything. In   
the meantime maybe we should start cleaning this place up." Wufei said.  
  
" Count me out please." Quatre requested.   
  
Duo and Wufei carried what they could of the bodies outside, burying them deep in the   
desert sand. As for the bullet shells and stains, they would have to stay.  
  
Heero and Trowa arrived not too long after that. The five Gundam pilots headed into the   
war room, bringing the ninja with them.   
  
They all sat down at a table. Duo started the discussion.   
  
" Who would want to kill us?" It was what they all had on their mind.   
  
" Did you find anything on this thing?" Trowa inquired, nodding to the ninja.   
  
" No. Whoever did this made sure they covered their tracks."   
  
" What about survivng members of The Romefeller Foundation?" Wufei suggested.  
  
" I doubt it." Heero said.   
  
" Who then?"   
Almost every officer of the Romefeller Foundation was either dead or resigned. All   
except General Tasker. He had been the one who had helped Romefeller win all of the   
battles it did. He had been one of the most proud generals working with Romefeller. He   
had done everything he could to win. Sometimes this will was too strong and that was   
what had gotten him sent to Antartica. That worked to his advantage. As of yet, no one   
had discovered his base. He still had a whole army of soldiers and such. He also had   
some very good technicians which had been able to transfer the mobile doll system to a   
single mechanized soldier: the ninja. He had eight ninjas at his secret base in Antartica,   
seven discluding the one he had just deployed. The same technicians were updating the   
mobile dolls to be more efficient, almost as strong as the fabled Wing Gundam Zero.   
Some day in the near future, Tasker would invite the five Gundam pilots to his base for a   
battle against them. He had all of them constantly monitored and knew where they were   
at all times. Those Gundam pilots had ruined Romefeller and they would pay. He   
planned to wait in the core of the base as the battle raged outside and if any of those   
pilots made it inside they would duel him to the death. He didn't think any of them would   
make it though, with seven ninjas and an army of mobile suits, mobile dolls, and ground   
soldiers. Tasker knew the pilots had already eliminated his assassins, leaving them in   
wonder who was after them. Soon enough they would know. And soon enough they   
would die.   
Night came and the five pilots were still debating on who would want to kill them. They   
had a small snack which Quatre prepared and then went to bed.   
  
Quatre had more than enough rooms for everybody. They all had a separate bedroom   
and were all placed in one wing, in case anything happened. Before going off to bed,   
they made sure their Gundams were hidden well inside a storage building behind the   
castle, camouflage tarps placed over them.   
  
Duo found it creepy sleeping in a gigantic, yet completely silent palace. It was even more   
disturbing knowing about what had happened there that day. He had the feeling that   
something was sitting there in the bedroom with him. Duo slid down under the covers,   
pulling them over his head.   
  
Heero did not sleep. Instead he sat at his computer, hacking into his apartment   
complex's web site and changing his rent status. His bills were now paid.   
  
Chang Wufei practiced his martial arts for a while and went off to bed. He eventually fell   
asleep.   
  
Quatre immediately drifted off as well as Trowa. Duo somehow managed to fall asleep,   
despite his over-active imagination.   
  
  
Duo woke at 2:00 in the afternoon. He wondered downstairs, rushing through the main   
hallway in order to not see the mess. As he guessed, Quatre was already awake,   
making breakfast in the kitchen in the bunker below the palace. They had decided not to   
use the kitchen upstairs.   
  
" Good afternoon, Duo." Quatre greeted.   
  
" Where's everybody else?"   
  
" Wufei's in the gym practicing, Trowa's outside keeping watch, and Heero's taking a   
look at the Gundams."   
  
" You have a gym?!"   
  
" Uh-huh. Its down here, actually. We have everything in this shelter. Kitchen, war room,   
gym, an obstacle course we used to train the guards, and a bowling alley."  
  
" Jeez."   
  
" Want some bacon?" Quatre offered.   
  
Duo nodded, dumbfounded. He would have to challenge Heero to a game of bowling.   
  
  
Wufei was as quick as lightning. He struck the punching bag fifteen times in two   
seconds. He could do a flying sidekick and fly over at least ten or twelve people lying on   
the ground next to each other. (In this case he used dummies from the hostage part of   
the obstacle course) He could break two blocks of cement with his fist. This was the   
most fit he had ever been.   
  
Chang went into the obstacle course next. The obstacle course was about as big as half   
of a jet hangar. He could take it.   
  
A computer controlled the course. " Activate obstacle course." Wufei said. His eyes lit up   
when flames ignited from deep pits, giant spiked balls started swinging, and a cardboard   
cut out of a terrorist started firing live ammunition from its gun.   
  
" Woah."   
  
  
It had been a while since Heero had last seen all of the Gundams. He walked along the   
line of them inside the storage building, inspecting each one carefully. The Heavy Arms   
Custom, or Kai, was one of the most impressive, with its large array of missiles and   
guns. The Altron Gundam was equally impressive, with the extending Dragon Fang   
weapon on either arm. The Sandrock Kai had gone through some good improvements,   
too, with the humongous heat shorter swords and beam machine gun. The DeathScythe   
Hell was also very interesting, being able to reach speeds faster than the eye could see   
and having such a powerful beam weapon.   
  
  
Trowa surveyed the land with his binoculars. The wind was very strong on this day,   
which could mean a sand storm.   
  
He was sitting in a guard tower at the front gates of the palace. The walls surrounding   
the palace were extremely high, high enough for a Gundam to stand behind without   
heaving any parts poking over the top. The guard tower was higher than that, giving him   
a good overall view of the surrounding desert.   
  
Trowa's eye caught something on the horizon. The wind was starting to pick up, so he   
couldn't see it that well, but it looked like a group of mobile suits. Armed mobile suits.   
Heading straight this way.   
  
He slammed his fist down on the alarm and said into an intercom. " Attention! We've got   
a group of mobile suits, possibly mobile dolls heading this way! Visibility's getting worse   
and worse out here, I think there's a sand storm coming!"   
  
Trowa climbed out of the guard tower and down the wall to the ground, dashing across   
the courtyard to the storage building.   
  
  
Duo had just started braiding his hair. He heard what Trowa announced and stopped,   
running out of the bathroom and towards the storage building.   
  
Quatre came from corridor and joined Duo. Wufei came out the obstacle course,   
sweating, and ran after the two.   
  
In a matter of seconds all of the pilots were in the storage building. They jumped into   
their Gundams and strode out into the courtyard, awaiting the approaching enemy.   
  
"Duo, scout ahead. See if you can find out what we're up against." Heero ordered.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell disappeared from sight.   
  
" Man, this sand storm is getting really strong." Duo said to himself as his Gundam   
zipped through the heavy onslaught of wind caught sand. He stopped only a few   
hundred meters from the group. He could still barely see them. They looked like mobile   
dolls. That was strange. He thought all the mobile dolls were destroyed in the war.   
  
Duo reported into his radio what he saw and moved in for the attack.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell disappeared again, reappearing in the center of the mobile dolls.   
They all turned towards him and began firing.   
  
They were too slow. The DeathSycthe Hell had already flew above them. Duo brought it   
down, slicing a doll in half with his twin beam scythe. Using the other end of the scythe,   
he yanked it up into a second mobile doll's torso, tearing away and cutting a third in half.   
  
Duo didn't realize how many mobile dolls were attacking. Visibility was very poor. Blasts   
were coming from everywhere at him.   
  
He backed the Gundam away, vulcans blazing. The beam blasts continued, pummeling   
the DeathScythe Hell.   
  
This was too much. Duo retreated back to the palace, not knowing how many dolls had   
tailed him.   
  
Duo landed his Gundam safely behind the palace gates. About twenty mobile dolls   
zoomed out of the sand storm.   
  
The HeavyArms Kai jumped infront of the gates, opening fire with its beam gatlings. A   
few dolls were shot out of the sky.   
  
Two Dragon Fangs hurdled straight into the torsos of two more mobile dolls. Instead of   
pulling them out, the Altron Gundam started spinning around in a circle, swinging the   
mobile suits on the ends of its extended arms. Each doll slammed into two others and   
the six mobile dolls exploded simultanuously.   
  
Only ten of the squad coming at them were left. The DeathScythe Hell and the Sand   
Rock Kai lunged into a group, slashing away.   
  
The Wing Gundam Zero came into battle, two beam sabers out, destroying the last of   
the mobile dolls.   
  
One last mobile doll flew at the palace. The HeavyArms opened up at it. The doll   
deployed its shields and dodged every single shot. The DeathScythe Hell lunged for it   
and it flipped over the Gundam, shooting the DeathScythe in the back. The Sand Rock   
made move for an attack, but the mobile doll pinned it down with missiles. The Altron   
launched both arms at the doll. It grabbed the arms and flung the Altron over its back.   
At last, the Wing Zero fought it. The beam sabers quickly became useless as the mobile   
suit dodged every swing. Heero whipped out the double buster rifle and blew the doll   
away at close range.   
  
Every last bit of the doll was vaporized, except for a small silver box laying on the   
ground. The only way he saw it was the way it glimmered in the sun. Heero figured it   
was bomb, so he would have to get out of his Gundam to disarm it. He told the others to   
get out too.   
  
Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Heero all gathered around the silver box. Duo caught the   
occasional glance and snicker at him and his half-braided hair. The box was around   
3"x3".   
  
" What do you suppose it is?" Duo asked.   
  
" It's probably a bomb." Heero replied.   
  
Without warning the box exploded. The explosion was about the size of a firecracker's.   
When the tiny bit of smoke cleared, a piece of paper floated to the ground.   
  
Wufei picked it up. " It's a message." He read it aloud.   
  
" Gundam Pilots,  
  
Since you are reading this message then you have obviously destroyed the new   
mobile doll. I am General Tasker, last active member of The Romefeller Foundation. My   
technicians created the mobile doll you just destroyed and I have an entire army of them   
awaiting you in Antartica. They are the most powerful mobile suits not made of   
Gundanium alloy in the world.   
  
The reason I write this letter is because I wish to invite you to fight these mobile   
dolls and my men in the old Romefeller base in Antartica. When you have finished them   
off--if you finish them off-- you will fight me in a duel to decide the real fate of The   
Romefeller Foundation. If you do not show up, I will unleash the mobile dolls on the   
unsuspecting world. If you contact the military, I will know because I monitor you day and   
night and I will release the mobile dolls. So come tonight or witness the destruction of   
the world."  
  
The five teenagers stared at eachother.   
  
" We better get inside. The sandstorm's coming this way." Quatre suggested.   
  
" We don't have time to wait out the sand storm. If we're going to fight this guy, we'll   
have to leave now." Trowa said.   
  
" He's right." Heero agreed. " If we want to get there on time, we have to leave now."   
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Battle in Between Part 2

******  
Gundam Wing is a copyright of Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and TV Asahi. This fanfic is   
written purely for entertainment-I'm not trying to steal any ideas!   
*******  
Gundam Wing: Battle in Between Part 2  
  
(Note: If you haven't read Part 1, I suggest you do so before reading this or you won't   
have a clue of what's going on!)  
  
Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei rushed inside   
the palace. Quatre located the assault rifles in the bunker and gave one to each   
Gundam pilot. They all had their own 10mm pistols except for Trowa, who had a larger   
.44 caliber pistol.   
  
Weapons issued, they hurried back outside. The sandstorm was raging now. The five   
pilots climbed into their Gundams. They rocketed off towards Antarctica at top speeds.  
  
Duo finished braiding his hair inside the DeathScythe Hell. He found himself nervous   
about the upcoming battle. He was never nervous. There was something about this   
battle. Something bad was going to happen-he knew it.   
  
Wufei relaxed as much as he could and put on his "game face". He breathed in deeply   
and let it out slowly. It was time to fight.   
  
Heero felt no emotion towards this battle, as he did towards almost everything. He   
wasn't nervous, he wasn't excited. He was normal.  
  
Trowa had some bad vibes about the mission, too, but he didn't let it bother him. He had   
to concentrate on the task at hand.   
  
Quatre hoped his friends would all survive the battle. He also hoped that there wouldn't   
be too many casualties on the other side.   
  
  
It got considerably colder inside the cockpits of the Gundams. Duo looked down and   
saw the barren wasteland of Antartica. His stomach knotted when he saw the base on   
the horizon.   
  
" Alright, let's land here." Came Heero's voice in the com-link.   
General Tasker was sitting in the core of the base, the control room. The surveillance   
cameras on the coast had spotted the Gundams coming. Tasker activated the mobile   
dolls and sent them to their posts. He sat back and readied for war.   
  
" Here's how it goes." Heero was saying into the com-link. " We're charging the front   
gates with as much force as we can muster. Duo, Wufei, you take the east walls. Trowa   
and Quatre will take the West walls. I'll go down the middle. I want all mobile dolls   
destroyed. Use your ammo sparingly-we don't know what's waiting behind those gates.   
Let's move it!"   
  
The Gundams hovered off in their assigned directions simultaneously.   
  
The young officer approached General Tasker. " Sir! The DeathScythe Hell and the   
Altron Gundams are coming in from the east. The HeavyArms Kai and the Sand Rock   
Kai are coming from the west, and the Wing Zero is heading in from the south."   
  
" How close are they?"   
  
" About one kilometer away from the base, sir."   
  
" Go ahead and give the orders to attack. I want the most firepower concentrated on the   
Wing Zero."   
  
" Yes sir."   
  
  
Duo glanced at his radar. Enemies started appearing on it left and right. He looked out   
the view-port, saw dimly through the snow literally hundreds of mobile dolls exploding out   
of the ground.   
  
" Oh my God." He muttered.   
  
He turned to the left, saw the Wing Zero flying for the gates at full speed. Nearly all of the   
mobile dolls turned to Heero's Gundam and opened fire.   
  
Trowa was the first to realize they were in trouble and actually do something about it. He   
raised the Heavy Arms Kai's massive weapons and began unloading.   
  
The dark Antarctic sky lit up brilliantly with the muzzle flash of the Gundam's guns. The   
mobile dolls paid no attention to Trowa, though, and continued firing at Heero.   
  
The Altron Gundam burst into action with its twin beam trident, flying up to the mobile   
dolls and slashing them brutally. Only a few of the mobile dolls were aimed at the other   
four Gundam pilots.   
  
Duo looked back at his radar. A full field of dots surrounded him and the others. They   
were trapped.   
  
The Heavy Arms had taken down a good amount of the mobile dolls. The Wing Zero   
was still making its charge for the front gates, dodging the blasts of the enemy.   
  
The Altron Gundam jammed the beam trident into the torso of a mobile doll, lifting it and   
tossing it into another. The Sand Rock came in on the West Side of the base, heat   
shorters swinging wildly. Duo finally came to his senses and sliced a couple mobile dolls   
in half. The Heavy Arms stayed at the back of the battlefield, guns blazing.   
  
A large sized beam blast hit the Wing Zero in the head, stopping its flight abruptly. Two   
mobile dolls flew at it on either side. Heero removed its beam sabers, shoving them into   
the torsos of the mobile suits.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell cut a mobile doll in half vertically. It spun around, jabbing a   
second with the twin-beam scythe. The vulcan cannons on its shoulders opened up,   
destroying a third.   
  
The Sand Rock Kai swiftly cut two mobile dolls into eight mobile doll scrap parts. It   
crisscrossed the heat shorters over a doll's neck, the head flying off. It moved on to   
another doll.   
  
The Altron Gundam slammed one of the Dragon Fangs into a mobile doll flying at it. The   
extended arm went through the doll. Wufei switched on the flame-throwers, torching one   
mobile suit. Without looking he shattered a third's head and chest with the other Dragon   
Fang.   
  
The beam gatling of the Heavy Arms turned three mobile dolls into Swiss cheese. Trowa   
fired three missiles into a grouping of the dolls, instantly destroying all of them.   
  
The Wing Zero pulled out its twin buster rifle. It separated it into two buster rifles, holding   
down the trigger and spinning around the battlefield like a tornado.   
  
The amounts of mobile dolls were seemingly endless. They had never faced this many   
before, and yet it was so easy destroying them. Was this General Tasker fooling them   
when he said that he had an entire army of upgraded mobile dolls like the one they'd   
fought in the desert? No, he wasn't.   
  
All was suddenly quiet. Various parts of mobile dolls lay scattered before the base gates.   
Every doll was gone. The Heavy Arms stopped firing, as did the Wing Zero.   
  
Duo looked at his radar screen. Not a blip was on it. They'd done it! They'd made it past   
the first line of defense without any problems.   
  
He took one last look at the radar before stepping forward. The smile was wiped clean   
off of his face. Even more blips started coming onto the screen.   
  
He looked at the gates. A cloud of mobile dolls was flying over the wall towards them.   
Towards Heero.   
  
" Protect the Wing Zero!" Duo cried into the com-link. He hovered his Gundam over to   
the Zero along with the four others.   
  
" What are you doing?" Heero demanded.   
  
" Look, all the bogies are heading for you. And although I'd hate to admit it, you have the   
most powerful Gundam. We need you for this mission." Wufei answered.   
  
" Here they come." Trowa declared calmly.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell and Sand Rock Kai attacked the cloud first. Duo raced for the   
mobile dolls, vulcans firing rapidly. He made it to the cloud and was quickly engulfed by   
dolls. He swung the twin-beam scythe around, heart sinking as he watched them avoid   
his moves. These were Tasker's advanced mobile dolls.   
  
Quatre was also desperately trying to destroy the dolls. It was almost impossible, for   
they were so fast.   
  
Duo got frustrated. " Nobody's faster than the God of Death!" The DeathSycthe Hell   
disappeared from sight. A few mobile dolls split in half and exploded.   
  
The Heavy Arms Kai fired into the cloud. It took down a couple dolls, but not many.   
Wufei brought the Altron up to fight with Duo and Quatre.   
  
" C'mon Nataku!" Wufei cried. He impaled a mobile doll on his beam trident and spun it   
around, using it as a shield against the other dolls. It exploded after a few seconds,   
knocking the Altron Gundam back. It stabbed another doll, twisting the trident rapidly so   
the doll was tossed off like a toy into its robotic companions. Wufei caught a blip on his   
radar sneaking up behind him. He shot a Dragon Fang backwards, snatching the mobile   
suit and crushing it. He swung the doll over the Altron's shoulder straight on top of   
another.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell became invisible again, jamming the twin-beam scythe into the   
back of a mobile doll. Duo rotated the Gundam in a tight circle, gathering momentum   
until he finally let go, sending the doll into a group of others. They all exploded in a great   
show of fireworks. It was like bowling, Duo thought, reminding him of his bowling   
challenge to Heero. The DeathScythe Hell cut a second doll into four parts, flying   
through the explosion. The whole time it was invisible to the eye. It came out of the   
flames and Duo let loose with the vulcans.   
  
The Sand Rock Kai ripped and slashed along a line of mobile dolls. Quatre flipped the   
Sand Rock over the head of one doll, piercing a heat shorter into its back.   
  
  
Back in the control room, Tasker observed the fighting intently. " Increase the mobile   
dolls' power to 75%. They're doing too good."   
  
" Yes sir." The young officer replied.   
  
  
The army of advanced mobile dolls stopped for a brief moment. They seemed to shut   
down. When they came back on line, they fired more shots and moved even faster than   
before.   
  
Heero was getting tired of watching. He thundered into the cloud, leaving Trowa alone   
on the ground. The Wing Zero took aim on one section of the group with the twin buster   
rifle. Being constantly pummeled by beam blasts, Heero found it difficult to aim. He   
pulled the trigger when the sights were lined up for a split second. The gigantic wave hit   
the left side of the cloud, creating a blinding flash.   
  
When he could see again, Heero's eyes widened. Not a scratch was on the dolls. They   
had their shields deployed, forming one huge barrier. A barrier that could block the twin   
buster rifle.   
  
Not yet discouraged, he pulled the trigger once more and heard the most frightening   
thing a soldier could ever hear: Click.  
" Damnitt!" Heero made the Gundam pull the trigger several times in frustration. He   
threw the gun at the dolls, saying a few choice words. He turned on the two beam   
sabers.   
  
The mobile dolls started doing something interesting. They left the barrier on and held   
the trigger down on their weapons. Balls of plasma began to form on the barrels of their   
guns. The balls traveled into the center of the barrier and collected there until there was   
a looming bright energy blast waiting to be fired. It was aimed at the Wing Zero.  
  
Heero Yuy's eyes only got bigger (if that's humanly possible). He stared at the giant   
glowing orb like it was the light at the end of the tunnel.   
  
" Heeerrooo!" Quatre shouted. The Sand Rock flew for the dolls. Quatre was too late.   
  
The blast launched away in a beam three times bigger than that of the buster rifle. Night   
was turned to day.   
  
Heero only stared at it. He didn't bother to move the Wing Zero, he knew that he was   
finally going to die.   
  
The Wing Zero took on its famous pose, wings at their largest wingspan, legs slightly   
crossed at the ankles. Its arms were straight out on either side.   
  
The beam collided with the Gundam. The explosion that followed temporarily shorted out   
the power in the base and blew all mobile suits within a 200-meter radius back a few   
meters.   
  
" Heeerrooo! Nooo!" Quatre cried.   
  
Duo gawked.   
  
Wufei cursed to himself.   
  
Trowa stayed silent, looking on sadly as the charred remains of the Wing Gundam Zero   
crashed to the ground. All that was really left was the torso and part of the head, lying   
chest-down in the snow. The limbs and beautiful wings had been completely vaporized   
or blown apart.   
  
  
General Tasker almost fell over in his chair laughing madly. " Yes! Yes! One down, four   
to go!"   
  
  
The Gundam pilots struck back with a vengeance.   
  
The DeathScythe Hell swung and tore the scythe at a furious speed, a trail of exploding   
mobile dolls in its wake. The Altron Gundam wedged the beam trident into the face of a   
mobile doll, leaping over it and kicking a second in the head, extending a Dragon Fang,   
flame-throwers spitting fire like the gates of hell onto the surrounding dolls. The Sand   
Rock Kai threw its heat shorters so hard that they cut through six dolls each before   
stopping in the chests of two. The Heavy Arms Kai rocketed into the cloud, all weapons   
firing. It stuck the barrels of its gatlings in the gut and face of many mobile dolls, littering   
them with holes.  
  
  
" Full power, damnitt! I said full power!" Tasker barked to his men in the control room.   
  
  
The DeathScythe Hell sliced mobile dolls into three, sometimes four pieces before   
moving on. Though it was fast, taking the time to hack a doll to pieces really made it   
cannon fodder. Five mobile dolls gathered around it, shooting rapidly. The DeathScythe   
was going to be destroyed soon if it didn't go after them.   
  
Wufei saw Duo's problem and came to his aid. He took out four of the dolls with the two   
Dragon Fangs. The last one was aiming for the DeathScythe's cockpit.   
  
Wufei shoved the trident into the barrel of the doll's gun just as it pulled the trigger. The   
blast was absorbed into the trident, causing it to explode. The Altron Gundam's beam   
trident may have been obliterated, but Duo's life was saved.   
  
" Thanks, Wufei." Duo said.   
  
" Anytime." Wufei replied.   
  
The HeavyArms Kai was shooting every weapon possible. Most of its missile launchers   
had run dry long ago and the beam gatlings and vulcans were running between 25-50%   
of their ammo. The advanced mobile dolls didn't stand a chance.   
  
The Sand Rock Kai lashed out at the dolls with both heat shorters. Most of them didn't   
even fire their guns.   
  
The mobile dolls became even faster. Tasker ordered them to all fire on the HeavyArms   
Kai, for it was doing the best.   
  
The dolls dodged Trowa's fire, large amounts of energy growing on the barrels of their   
guns. The right-side of his double barreled beam gatling went dry. A few seconds later,   
the left was out too.   
  
The HeavyArms dropped its guns and began slicing away with the curved blade in its   
forearm. It took two or three cuts to destroy one mobile doll, and it constantly had to   
avoid the collected beams of energy from each one.   
  
The HeavyArms chopped the head of a doll in half, which was not enough to destroy it.   
The doll fired its beam straight into an area right below the cockpit. All engines on the   
Gundam died and it started its murderous descent to the ground.   
  
" Trowa!" The Sand Rock Kai finished the doll off and bolted after the free-falling   
HeavyArms.   
  
It landed hard on the snow, shaking the earth.   
  
Trowa glanced at the gauges and monitors on the control panel of the Gundam. It was   
dead. All engines were out, the ammo was completely used up, and the internals had   
taken a pretty good bang-up with the landing. He grabbed the assault rifle, checked to   
make sure his pistol was still holstered on his side, and exited, not before telling the   
three other pilots.   
  
Trowa ran for the front gates.   
  
Quatre stopped flying for the HeavyArms when he saw Trowa heading for the base. He   
whipped the Sand Rock around, racing back into the cloud.   
  
The Sand Rock cut at a mobile doll's arm. The doll jumped out of the way, firing and   
blowing the left arm of the Gundam off. Quatre saw the arm, heat shorter in hand, break   
away and drop to the ground. One heat shorter probably wouldn't do him much good, so   
he dropped it and took out his back up weapon, a beam machine gun.   
  
" This mission's falling apart fast." Wufei stated. " We have to do something."   
  
" What are we going to do?" Duo pondered. " There's no way we can win. There's still at   
least fifty of these mobile dolls left."   
  
" I say we make a mad dash for the base."   
  
" Sounds good to me. We probably won't make it, but we'd eventually die out here   
anyway."   
  
Duo told Quatre what was going on. " You and me will rush for the base while Wufei will   
cover us until we can cover him. Got it?"   
  
" Uh-huh."   
  
" One…two…three…go!"   
  
Wufei opened up with every weapon in his armament as the DeathScythe Hell and the   
Sand Rock Kai flew out of the cloud towards the base, guns blazing.   
  
Trowa had jumped the wall and was now gazing at the massive AA guns tucked just   
behind it. There were three main buildings in the base: the barracks, the war factory/   
control room, and the hangar The self-destruct mechanism would most likely be in the   
control room…  
  
The AA guns suddenly burst out with several large shells into the sky. Trowa looked up,   
saw the DeathScythe Hell being pumped full of bullets. He sprinted for one of the guns   
to see if there was a way to shut it down from the inside.   
  
The armor on the DeathScythe was already low enough. Duo fired the vulcans at the   
Anti-Aircraft guns, at the same time nervously checking the Gundam's systems. He   
wouldn't last much longer.   
  
The Sand Rock fired the machine gun into the crowd of mobile dolls, waiting for Wufei to   
come out. The Altron Gundam emerged after a couple seconds, flamethrower valves   
smoking.   
  
Trowa had managed to shut down one AA gun, but the DeathScythe was still getting   
pounded. He hurried for the next one, stopping abruptly when he heard an explosion.   
  
Alarms were sounding inside the cockpit. An explosion nearly threw Duo out of his chair.   
He felt his stomach wrenching as the DeathScythe started to fall out of the sky.   
  
Duo snatched the rifle and his pistol, sliding the cockpit door open. He was about fifty   
feet from the ground. 40. 30. 20. Duo leapt from the door, landing and rolling.   
  
The Gundam smashed down on top of the barracks, crushing everything under it,   
including General Tasker's ground troops.   
  
" Duo!" Trowa called. " Are you alright?"   
  
" I guess, but my beautiful DeathScythe is gone!"   
  
Trowa took a moment to wipe the tears out of his eyes. It always made him sad to see a   
Gundam destroyed." I'm sorry Duo, but we've got to continue our mission. Help me shut   
down the rest of these AA guns before they blow the Sand Rock and Altron out of the   
sky."   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
Wufei thought they were clear of the mobile dolls. He was wrong. He turned his Gundam   
and saw the remaining dolls preparing another giant beam blast.   
  
There was only one way out of this. He deployed the Dragon Fang directly into the   
center of the beam blast just as it fired.   
  
" You have served me well, Nataku."   
  
As with the beam trident, the blast absorbed into the Dragon Fang, rippling up the arm to   
the chest in an unstoppable wave of fire. As soon as it hit the chest, the Gundam   
exploded, blowing in half. One half was vaporized and the other half sailed downwards.   
  
Wufei took his weapons and jumped out of the Altron Gundam a split second before it hit   
the ground and blew into oblivion.   
  
The reaction force of the Dragon Fang hitting the blast had also sent a shock wave back   
wards into the mobile dolls. They all detonated in a great fireball that lit up the night.   
  
The Sand Rock Kai was the only mobile suit left in the air. Quatre landed it and hopped   
out, meeting his friends near the AA guns.   
  
" Heh, who would've ever thought it…some old coot destroys all of the Gundams except   
for one. Even the Wing Zero." Duo commented angrily.   
  
" Only the Wing Zero and the Altron Gundam are completely destroyed beyond repair."   
Quatre added.   
  
" Let's finish this." Wufei said. " That bastard Tasker did our Gundams in and killed   
Heero." He cocked an assault rifle.   
  
  
Tasker had went into a rage when he helplessly watched the Altron backfire the mobile   
dolls' blast. He ordered all of his men spread out into groups across the war factory and   
a large concentration in front of the control room door.  
  
" Wufei and I will go in first. Duo, Quatre, cover us from behind." Trowa said. They were   
getting ready to storm the war factory. They had already checked the hangar, which was   
silent and empty.   
  
" Ready? Go!"   
  
Wufei kicked in the door, rushing inside and clearing the area with his rifle. Trowa   
followed nearby, Duo and Quatre last.   
  
The war factory was huge. Parts of mobile dolls covered the building. There were many   
good places for an ambush. Right in front of the door were many smaller parts like   
hands and feet.   
  
Trowa spotted a rifle barrel aiming around the corner of a foot. He fired at the foot and all   
at once they were being shot at from every direction.   
  
Duo and Quatre backed up, taking cover behind the doorframe. Trowa dove behind a   
pillar. Wufei had just disappeared.   
  
Trowa leaned out, squeezing off a few rounds from his assault rifle. He ducked back to   
his cover when the enemy fired back, bullets digging into the metal pillar and creating   
sparks.   
  
Duo fired from around the doorframe when the group of soldiers at the door went after   
Trowa. He took out a few of them.   
  
They turned to Duo and opened up. Trowa shot a couple men.   
  
They turned to Trowa. Duo shot some.   
  
The two used this method to wipe out the rest.   
  
They split up, going across the war factory, sneaking up on the groups of soldiers in wait   
and killing them with a few well aimed shots.   
  
Duo crept along the side of a shin piece. He came to the end and peeked around the   
corner.   
  
" Hey!"   
  
The group saw him and fired. Duo jumped back, bullets missing him by an inch. He   
turned the corner and shot back. He got one man.   
  
He took cover again when the troop opened up. The shooting halted all of the sudden.   
Duo glanced over nervously where the soldiers had been. They were gone.   
  
He heard the automatic rounds being shot, felt them pierce into his thigh twice, once in   
his hip, and three times up his back. Duo cried out in pain and collapsed.   
  
Quatre came running with the first cries. He saw the men, advancing towards Duo's   
form on the floor from behind.   
  
" Noooo!" Quatre pumped every one of them full of lead, dropping his rifle when it was   
empty. He sprinted to Duo and knelt down next to him.   
  
There was a trail of bullet holes starting on his leg and ending on his mid-back.   
  
" Duo!" Quatre said. " How badly are you injured?"   
  
" Pretty bad." Duo replied weakly. " Looks like I might not be coming back from this   
mission."   
  
" Don't say that, Duo. You're gonna make it. You have to make it."  
  
  
On the other side of the war factory, Trowa was pinned down. He had already used up   
all of his rifle bullets. All he had was his fifteen round .44 pistol.   
  
There were four men left. He was behind a mobile doll head. He popped out, giving each   
one a prompt shot to the head.   
  
All of the soldiers in the war factory were dead.   
  
Quatre called Trowa over to him.   
  
" Duo's been hit. It looks pretty bad."   
  
Trowa knelt next to Duo. He was slowly drifting to sleep as he lost more and more blood.   
  
" I don't know what we can do." Trowa whispered to Quatre. " We have to complete the   
mission before doing anything at all though. You stay here with him. I'll see if I can find   
Wufei and we'll locate this Tasker man."   
  
" Okay."   
  
Wufei had noticed it was strange how a vent system led into the floor. At the minute of   
the firefight, he had crawled into this vent and followed it until it dropped and came out   
into the ceiling of the control room. He didn't go in yet. He only looked down, planning his   
raid.   
  
When the fighting inside the war factory stopped, Wufei jumped out of the vents, landing   
in the control room perfectly on his feet. He was in the very center of the room. The door   
from the war factory was guarded by about ten men. Wufei blew them all away with his   
rifle, turning around the room, shooting all of the monitors and TVs.   
  
Wufei dropped the gun, removing his 10mm pistol and looking around the room. Every   
man was dead. All of the equipment was scrapped. Where was this General Tasker?   
  
As if to answer his question, an older man stood from behind a desk.   
  
" General Tasker." Wufei said.   
  
The man nodded, smiled. " Are you the only one left?"   
  
" I don't know. I broke apart from the party."   
  
" I promised I would fight the first one in here, didn't I?"   
  
" Yes. And I'm the first one here."   
  
" Nice job with the guards, by the way. I won't be that easy."   
  
" We'll see."   
  
Wufei tossed his pistol aside. He took a fighting stance. The general did too.  
  
Tasker rushed for Wufei, catching him off guard. His fist hit Wufei in the stomach. Wufei   
kneed the General under the chin. The General retaliated with a series of punches.   
Wufei blocked them all easily. The punches gradually became faster. Suddenly Tasker   
kicked him in the side, knocking him to the ground.   
  
Yet Wufei was back on his feet in a second. He punched the general in the face hard   
many times. The kicked and Wufei grabbed his leg, yanking him off his feet.   
  
Tasker fought back angrily, head butting the Gundam pilot and elbowing him in the face.   
Wufei sent his fist for the general's stomach and he grabbed it, twisting his arm. Wufei   
cried out and fell to his knees. He wasn't as good as he thought.   
  
" That's right. Scream all you want. None of your friends will hear you. In a minute your   
arm's going to snap. Then I'm going to break your other arm." Tasker said, secretly   
drawing his pistol.   
  
" Wrong." Came Trowa's voice from the doorway.   
  
Tasker looked up, bewildered.   
  
Trowa held out his .44, firing once. The bullet zipped through Tasker's forehead, killing   
him instantly.  
Wufei pried himself free. " Thanks, Trowa."   
  
" I came when I heard a bunch of gun fire. Is this all your work?"   
  
" Yeah. Where's everyone else?"   
  
" Quatre and Duo are out in the war factory. Duo's been shot up pretty badly."   
  
Wufei and Trowa walked back to their fellow pilots. Duo had drifted off to sleep due to   
loss of blood.   
  
" How are we going to get out of here?" Quatre asked.   
  
" I don't know." Trowa replied.   
  
" Maybe we should try the radio." Wufei suggested. " We could call Relena! That's it.   
We'll call her and get some soldiers down here and a transport."   
  
" Sounds good to me." Trowa agreed.   
  
" Oh shit!" Wufei cursed. " I probably destroyed the base's radio down in the control   
room."   
  
" The Sand Rock has a radio."   
  
" Good. Quatre, go out there and give Relena a call. Do you know her frequency?"   
  
" Remember, she gave all of us her radio frequency."   
  
Quatre left, leaving Wufei and Trowa with Duo. The one armed Sand Rock was just   
where Quatre had left it. He climbed into the cockpit and radioed Relena.   
  
" Quatre, is that you?!" She had squealed.   
  
" Good to hear you, Relena."   
  
" So why'd you call?"   
  
" We need some help. Me, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo are all stuck at an old Romefeller   
base in Antarctica. All of our Gundams are destroyed except for mine and Duo's been   
wounded."   
  
" What about Heero?"   
  
" I'm sorry-He was downed early on in the battle. His Gundam took a really bad hit. I   
don't think he survived."   
  
Relena was silent for a long time.   
  
Quatre happened to glance at his video screen. Outside, someone was approaching the   
base gates. He zoomed in and saw that it was Heero!   
  
" He's not dead Relena! I see him right now! He survived, hooray!"   
  
" I'll be there in a minute with some men to pick you guys up, okay?" Relena said   
hurriedly.   
  
" Okay."   
  
Heero was not injured too badly. He would have some burns and bruises. Quatre   
walked him back inside. Heero told the others that he had been unconscious the whole   
time.   
  
Relena and about fifty soldiers too many arrived at the base a few hours later. Medics   
put Duo on a gurney and rushed him inside the transport immediately. Relena met with   
all the Gundam pilots, keeping her eyes on Heero most of the time. They got in the   
transport, which was big enough to take the Sand Rock and rocketed off. The world was   
safe…for now.   
  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
